No Control
by Son Of A Banana
Summary: "You look so pretty in that dress," Emily points out as she grins, leaning up against Alison's mahogany desk, clad in her yellow tank top, white converse, and ripped denim jeans. Her eyes rise from the silver high heels up to the hem of Alison's floral dress, and God, do her legs look perfect. - Collections of small prompts I've received.
1. Lost My Senses

**Prompt: can u pls write a short fic about alison and emily doing questionable things in her classroom?**

 **Questionable is very vague term, but I assumed you and I meant the same thing, lmao. (Also this is _kinda_ -nsfw bc I'm unholy. Hope you enjoy it) **

**(Also, I've been writing and posting shorts prompts on Tumblr for a little bit now so I figured I should get around to actually posting them here, lmao.)**

* * *

"You look so pretty in that dress," Emily points out as she grins, leaning up against Alison's mahogany desk, clad in her yellow tank top, white converse, and ripped denim jeans. Her eyes rise from the silver high heels up to the hem of Alison's floral dress, and _God_ , do her legs look perfect.

Alison looks over her shoulder from the whiteboard she's clearing off and raises an eyebrow, sensing the licentious undertone in Emily's compliment. "Don't get any ideas."

"What? I'm just complimenting my beautiful girlfriend, who looks even more beautiful in that dress…"

Alison feels two arms slide around her waist and now there's a warm breath hitting the back of her ear. "… And would look _perfect_ on top of that desk."

Despite the shudder runs down Alison's neck, she objects,"We're in school, Em, if you forgot. I like your rhyme, though."

"The door is locked. And we have an hour before fourth block starts."

Alison leans back into Emily's warm hold and sighs,"I know, baby, but we're in _school_. Even if you and I were the only ones left in this entire building, I wouldn't… _defile_ you in my workplace. _Our_ workplace."

"Aw, come on. It's the last day before summer break. Don't you think we should start it off with a … _bang?_ " Emily chuckles out the last word, Alison turning in her arms and giving her a pointed look. Emily only chuckles harder at her girlfriend's expression, her smile spreading from ear to ear.

She gently walks Alison backwards and turns their bodies around, the backs of the blonde's legs now pressed against the edge of her bare desk. "Do you remember that one day in freshman year, when you were late to Mrs. Welch's class?" Emily reminisced.

Alison instantly remembers and rolls her eyes, lightly scoffing,"Like hell was I going to sit through an entire hour and a half of that book. And anyways, I had to fix my hair since the humidity was _so_ ugly that day and ruined it."

" _100 Years of Solitude_? That book was actually a little interesting," Emily amusedly opposes, her fingers pushing a tendril of Alison's golden hair behind her ear. "But that day you were late, you texted me and asked me to meet you in the bathroom. And I started freaking, because I thought something was wrong…"

Emily's hands slide downwards, down the rose and peach colored floral patterns until her fingers touch the soft, bare skin of Alison's thighs, and she lightly grips and lifts the blonde up onto the desk. She can't help the little smirk that curves at the corner of her lips when Alison quietly gasps, watching chills race down the blonde's arms.

She moves forward so that she's standing in between Alison's legs, and she's gazing back at the blue eyes she loves to get lost in. "But when I got there, turns out you were completely fine."

Alison tilts her head to the right and shrugs, circling her arms around Emily's neck. She smiles and rolls her eyes. "Not _completely_. I never got my hair back to the way I wanted it."

Emily continues to recall upon the very vivid memory, moment by moment as she moves her lips to Alison's jawline, grinning along with her girlfriend. "And then you took my hand, and took me into the bathroom stall …"

Alison's eyelids drift until they're closed as she feels the warm breaths of Emily's words flowing down her neck. She murmurs back to Emily,"Mhm."

Emily traces her hands upwards from Alison's knees, smoothing her palms over the flawless yet freckled skin until she reaches the hem of Alison's dress. Alison's fingers press against the nape of her neck and she pulls Emily's lips to her own, sighing softly at how good it felt to have Emily's lips on her own again.

"And you started kissing me," Emily whispers against Alison's mouth, the tips of her fingers sliding a little bit higher until barely underneath Alison's dress. The blonde whimpers into her mouth and pulls Emily's lithe body closer to her own, and suddenly her earlier protests of not wanting to defile her girlfriend in a school building don't seem so important.

Emily's hands graze upwards until she feels lace against her fingertips, and Alison shakily swears in her mouth and pushes her tongue against Emily's, all whist her hips slides forward in attempt to get closer, if possible, to Emily's hand.

"And after five minutes of making out with me in that bathroom, right before you walked out," Emily quietly continues, watching and feeling her girlfriend fall apart underneath her fingers. Alison's eyes are screwed shut as she tastes that purple Gatorade on Emily's tongue, and the brunette loves it but Alison _loathes_ that flavor more than anything, but really, right now she couldn't care less about it; she's more concerned about how quickly she can get this goddamn dress off her body.

"You know what you said to me?" The fingers pressed against Alison begin to move up and down, and Alison groans, _loudly_ , because one part of her suddenly wants Emily to put this desk to good use, and the other half wants her to stop fucking _talking_.

"What?" Alison pants back, her fingers winding through Emily's dark tresses as Emily's hand moved a little bit quicker in between her legs. The desk shakes underneath Alison as she tries to get some sort of release out of Emily's torturous movements, and the light scraping noise being created between the ground and the edges of the rocking desk echoes throughout the classroom, unapparent to Emily nor Alison.

Emily pulls her mouth away from Alison's hot lips and presses her mouth to the blonde's reddened ear, Alison too far faded within a hazy state of pleasure to notice the broad, almost ridiculously smug grin on Emily's face.

Emily instantly pulls her hand from in between the blonde's legs and steps away from Alison, who now stares back at her with a perplexed, almost deranged look.

"Don't be late for class."

Alison is silent for a moment because she's not too sure on what just happened. "… What?"

"You told me not to be late for class, remember? Also, fourth block is starting," Emily tilts her head up at the clock, which very much shows that students will arrive to Alison's class soon.

"I'll see you after class, babe." Emily kisses Alison on the lips one last time, spins on her heel, and waltzes out of the classroom with a shit-eating grin, leaving Alison still sitting on the edge of her desk with her legs still spread and her mouth wide open. Alison grips the edge, hard, and lets out a breath that comes out more as a growl.

"Emily, I _swear_ to _God_."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it! There's also another short fic I wanted to post, I may update it here or I may just post it as another story, but time shall ultimately tell. Also, are you guys enjoying season 7 so far? I'm loving all the Emison moments we've been getting, but I heard Paige is back in town in next week's episode, so Emison may be on hold for a little while (Yikes.)(Also, let's pretend I didn't name this story after my favorite One Direction song.)**

 **A review would be super duper appreciated, thank you guys for reading :)**


	2. I'm Defenseless

**prompt: so we all know emily and alison will kiss this season, but how and where do you think will it happen?**

 **A/N: Okay, here's the other fic I wrote and posted on Tumblr (which was written before the finale, mind you all, lol) Also, did you guys like the finale? That Emison kiss was absolutely perfect on so many levels. I felt my soul ascend, tbqh. It's a bummer that we have to wait eight months for the next (and final) half of the season, though. And for those asking, my Tumblr is heathersapples (and if you see me screaming about Emison all the time, and it annoys you, I sincerely apologize in advance, lmao.)**

 **Hope you enjoy this mini-fic (part 2!)**

* * *

After school in Alison's classroom, while Ali's trying to finish grading some papers.

"You're still here?"

Alison looks up from her paper at the sound of that voice and sees Emily. She feels her body relax a little, not even realizing how tensed up she'd been from trying to speed through these worksheets. Emily leans against the doorframe with her hair up in a ponytail, whilst wearing her blue swim coach jacket and some Nike shorts.

Alison shrugs and looks back down at her desk, placing her red pen on the side of the worksheet. "Yeah, I didn't wanna bring the work home so I just … thought I'd finish up here."

Emily pushes off the doorframe and moves towards the desk, her voice taking a more gentle tone. She gives Alison a soft look. "It's late, Ali. You should go home and get some rest."

Alison picks her red pen back up and writes a _34_ at the top of a student's paper, murmuring,"It's not _that_ late."

"Ali, it's seven o'clock."

"How come you're still here?" Alison quickly switches the roles, finally internally realizing that she couldn't grade papers when she wanted to talk to Emily. She puts the pen on top of the papers and leans back into her leather chair, meeting Emily's enthusiastic gaze.

"Swim practice just finished. It was actually really good, considering it's only their third meet. There's this one girl, though, Brooke, she's completely natural in the water. You'd think she was like, a dolphin or something."

"Or a mermaid?"

Emily softly grins and nods,"Yeah, a mermaid."

Alison can't help but smile back, her heart warming at the sight of Emily's eyes lighting up as she talks about something she loves. "I'm glad you're enjoying it. It's the least I could've done for you, after all. I know how much you loved swimming when we were younger, but, you know…" Alison trails off, averting her gaze from Emily's as she knows how Emily can't swim as well as she'd like to anymore.

"I'll never thank you enough for this, Alison." Alison looks up and Emily's closer now, standing to her side rather than in front of the desk.

Alison stands up from her chair and stretches a little, shaking her head. "You don't have to thank me, Em."

"Ali, seriously." Emily's determined tone wills Alison to look up at her again. "I'm going to thank you, no matter how much you don't want me to. This was such a great opportunity for me, especially right now," Emily continues. "I owe so much to you, but you're still here for me, even when I've bailed on you before…" She shakes her head as her voice lowers and her eyes glance to the ground. "In fact, I don't think I've ever felt more safe than when I'm with you."

Emily's voice gets soft again, and she watches Alison's bright blue eyes, watching her. "So, yes, I'm going to thank you. Always."

There's a deep silence floating in the classroom, and Emily's fingers mindlessly twiddle eachother. She feels a bit like her old self, the preteen who's too scared to speak up to anyone and daydreams about kissing her blonde best friend on that dreaded rock, as her current self stares at anything but Alison's eyes.

There's one footstep echoing in the room, then two, and a warm, soft palm is pressing against Emily's cheek. Her face is nudged upwards, and she sees Alison's eyes; they're glimmering and wide, and Emily can't look away. She can't look away from that as she sees her every daydream she's ever had playback in her mind and reflect in Alison's eyes.

Alison leans forward because she needs this silence to stop, and Emily leans forward because it feels like now or never.

They're kissing. Emily's hand hesitantly makes its way up to that familiar spot on Alison's face, the pads of her fingers smoothing against Alison's cheekbones. It's timid and careful and soft, and anything more could instantly tarnish the moment they've created. Emily can hear her heart in her ears, bounding at full speed, and she's sure Alison can, too. They pull apart, then go back together again as their lips move so slowly, Emily's breath hitting Alison's mouth as she presses their lips a little deeper this time.

This is nothing like the last time, like that night underneath the sheets in Alison's room. This time there's more goosebumps and rapid breathing and the most gentle of movements, and the lightheaded feeling behind Emily's eyes won't stop. Alison's thumb trails down Emily's jawline and her breaths are a little bit shaky, and she feels like this would be a good time to stop, but she can't. Emily's lips feel softer than they ever have, and she doesn't want to stop right now.

Their lips meet harder, one last time, Alison feels herself shudder, knowing now that they _have_ to stop before they go to a point of no return. She pulls apart their lips again, letting her eyes drift open to meet Emily's. She instantly chuckles at Emily's dilated gaze and tilts her head at the doe-eyed girl.

"Well, you could start by thanking me like that."

* * *

 **Short, simple, and sweet, all the things I love. I should have another one-shot out soon (like, really, really soon if I just stop procrastinating, lmao) which is much longer and a little bit hotter :) Thank you guys for reading and reviewing, it means the world to me.**

 **Emison is endgame, and Sasha is super yummy.**


	3. Her (Ocean) Perfume's Holding Me Ransom

**Hellllllllooooooo there. I posted this on Tumblr a week ago or so, and I felt it was appropriate to post it here. Just a little something that was on my mind for a while. Since I first discovered Emison, Alison's thing about Emily being her mermaid has always been my favorite thing about them. And yeah, I hope you guys like it. Thank you for reading, and enjoy.**

* * *

"How come Spencer didn't show again?"

Emily kept her tingling, damp palms at her side as she and Alison made their way to Alison's backyard. The fresh summer heat wasn't hot enough that people had to carry their puppies in their arms, but hot enough that Alison wanted to get an early start on her tan. And Emily dreaded each and every moment.

Alison shrugged, throwing a snide eyeroll to the side. "Probably to go gawk over Melissa's boyfriend some more. Last I heard though, she had her eye on that weirdo, Toby."

Alison tossed her towel at the edge of the pool and went to shedding her clothing off. Emily stood a few feet behind Alison, her weary eyes connecting the dots between the sparse freckles on her already glowing back.

"Toby Cavanaugh? He's in my chem class… he's pretty nice."

Alison smiled over her shoulder at her best friend, raising her brows as she tossed her thin tank top off to the side. "You think everyone is nice, Em. Not everybody who smiles at you won't stab you in the back the next day."

As Emily tried to process the one of Alison's many cryptic statements, the blonde turned on her heels, slowly waltzing towards her friend. Emily's eyes popped upwards, her body going rigid as Alison curled a finger through one of the belt loops of Emily's denim shorts.

She tugged at them and tilted her head, blonde hair swaying to side. "Why do you still have these on?"

Emily opened her mouth but god _dammit_ , she couldn't get any words out. Her eyes darted to the sparkling pink gloss on Alison's lips, then back to that mischievous look in her blue eyes. Alison's light tropical scent suddenly hit her nose and her heartbeat was now thumping so hard, her fingertips felt like they were about to explode. A small " _uh_ " floated from Emily's throat whilst her mind spasmed in the most chaotic of ways, Alison's lips twitching into a smile.

Alison tugged at them more one time. "I'd take these off. Unless of course, you like being extra wet." She then turned on her heel, throwing off her own shorts and sliding into the pool in her yellow two-piece.

 _Kill me now. Please kill me now,_ Emily internally wheezed. _A, if you're out there right now, take the largest rock you can and throw it directly at my face._

"Em, come race me!" Alison's light chant broke Emily's brief moment of bodily panic. She sighed, shedding her T-shirt and shorts, knowing that the water would cool off whatever kinds of stress she was feeling.

She and Alison chased each other from each end of the pool for several minutes, Alison finally reaching her way to the pool's edge. Her cheeks were pink as she pulled herself up to a sitting position, watching Emily emerge from the water.

Alison lightly panted as she looked at Emily with bewildered grin. "Did you seriously let me win?"

Emily matched Alison's grin, shrugging. "Maybe."

Alison reached out and pinched Emily's dimple, scrunching her nose. "Don't you hold back on me, Em."

Emily let out less than graceful laugh, looking down at the distorted image of her feet below the water.

"I'm gonna tan for a little bit. You can join me if you want, but I think you look perfect without it."

Emily opted to do a few more laps for good measure, eyes gazing over Alison's luxurious looking form everytime she came up for air. She couldn't tell what lap she was on anymore as her body focused on swimming but her mind floated deeply on the thought of Alison. And as her arms waved outwards, pushing the blue water behind her, she remembered it was painful sometimes, knowing that she'd never tell Alison the way she really felt. And that feeling enveloped her chest and clutched there hard sometimes, and it took her everything to not cry about it.

But then she remembered what she did have with Alison. And she couldn't define it, but there was something there within both of their gazes, and she knew it. When she would get tense and Alison would grab her hand and rub her thumb her over her pale knuckles. And when Emily would get defensive of her when a boy wasn't particularly respectful of Alison, and she'd call Emily her pitbull. And when Emily would train for weeks at a time but wouldn't make it onto the varsity swim team, and Alison would come to her house that night and hold her while they watched scary movies that she knew Alison hated. And while it wasn't what she wanted, her heart would still take the love that they had now over potentially none at all.

"Em? You okay?"

Emily looked up. She had stopped moving, her form now just slightly swaying in the middle of the pool. The sun had completely fallen, the moon and pool lights now making the yard glow and water glimmer.

"You probably just burned like, three thousand calories just from all that swimming. Lucky."

Emily just shook her head, smiling at the dimly-lit blonde. "It's relaxing once you get into it. You should get back in."

Alison gave her a blank stare. "I'm literally already dry, Em. My hair is going to be soaked in chlorine tomorrow."

Emily pouted and her eyes fell downwards, Alison noticing, then immediately and dramatically scoffing as she stood up. "Ugh, _God_ , fine. I hate when you look at me like that."

She slid her legs back in, squirming as she muttered,"It's cold as hell in this pool."

Emily laughed at the sight of the distressed blonde,"Put your whole body under and it'll get used to the temperature."

"Says the frickin' mermaid. And don't laugh at me. Let's go back to the deep end." Under the water, Alison laced her fingers with Emily's and began pushing their way towards the other end of Alison's pool, using their tip toes to reach the deeper waters. They grabbed onto the stone edge of the pool, Alison sighing in contentment as her eyes watched the light sway on the water's edges.

"I'm kind of glad Spencer didn't come."

Emily gave Alison a curious, but concerned look. "How come? Did you guys get in another fight?"

"No, no. It's nice, just me and you. I like watching you swim, and I can talk to you and you can talk to me, and there's just… no underhanded secrets. You're the only who really understands me."

Emily felt her heart pause for a second and she let out a silent but dreamy sigh. She tried to wean herself away at times, but God was it so damn _hard_ when Alison said things like that. She quietly spoke back, trying not to let her frantic heartbeat slip through her voice. "I like talking to you, too."

Alison quirked her lips to the side, squeezing Emily's soft hand underneath the water. "How long can you hold your breath, Em?"

"Probably longer than you."

Alison smirked harder, pushing herself away from the wall. "We'll see who really wins this time, Fields. First one to come up loses. On three. One… two… three."

Emily propelled herself downwards, remembering what her coach said about oxygen usage underwater. She was considering letting Alison win again, just to see her smile that smile that Emily loved, until Emily opened her eyes in the water.

Alison had come closer to her, circling her arms around Emily's neck and pulling the brunette forward. And before Emily could even begin to even consider panicking, Alison pressed her lips onto hers.

The bubbling hum of water and white noise in her ears soon covered her body. She pressed her hands around Alison's waist, Alison's fingers gliding through the blue and through Emily's dark, drifting tresses. Emily's eyes shut once again, and she tilted her head and pressed back as her world began to turn blue. Her lips shivered against the blonde's, her fingers tightening on the skin on the blonde's hips. Her pulse was dangerously erratic under all this water, but she didn't even notice; as long as Alison's lips were on hers and she could feel this love that she often longed for, she'd follow her heartbeat down below.

And she knew could hear Alison's heartbeat under all this loud silence, leading them to the ocean floor. She felt herself and Alison at bottom of all this water where nobody could find them anymore. Her toes touched the rough pool ground, her lips still firmly pressed to Alison's, and she felt her lungs beginning to cry for air, but she wanted this moment for a little bit longer. She grit her teeth and the stinging became stronger, puckering her lips against Alison's as she pulled back and pushed upwards to the surface.

She inhaled deeply, her world returning from its blue haze. Alison came up behind her only seconds later, panting with a smile and glint in her ocean eyes.

"I win."

* * *

 **It was pretty short, but I really liked it. I hope you guys enjoyed it too. These are the last few days of PLL as we know it, I hope you've all enjoyed your time watching Emily and Alison, as well as Hanna, Spencer and Aria grow. It's been so awesome and I'm glad to have met so many nice people through this silly but sentimental show.**

 **(((((And I uber-promise I'm going to update Wellington Avenue soon))) PLL FOREVER!**


End file.
